


Shoot it up the Shitter

by mackerelmore, WorldWar3D



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerelmore/pseuds/mackerelmore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldWar3D/pseuds/WorldWar3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore has asked a favour of Harry. Harry has done this before, but never with a Professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot it up the Shitter

"Please be gentle," mumbled Dumbledore.

"I can't promise anything Dumbledore, if that is even your real name," purred Harry as Dumbledore bent over the dark as the night Mahogany desk.

"L-lift up y-your robes Daddy...uh...Dumbledore"

"What did you say Hard rock dick, I mean Harry."

'"uhh..nothing just bend over." Dumbledore positioned himself across the desk presenting his ancient arse to Harry's eager eyes. Harry prepared the instruments he would need, confirming the were sterile he wouldn't want Dumbledore to get an infection. "So..uh...Dumbledore can I call you A-Albus?"

"In this situation, you can call me anything you want," Albus replied.

"So, Albus, how do you want me to do this? Do you want me to...uh...stick it right in or perhaps you would prefer if I went slowly?"

"I've been doing this for years Harry, I barely feel it anymore, just stick it in, fast." Harry took a deep breath. _OK_ , he thought, _I can do this, sure he's old, probably over one hundred but you used to do this all the time to your cousin._

Harry positioned himself just behind Dumbledore's arse. He could feel the heat pulsating between their bodies, so close, if he took one more step Albus would be able to feel the presence of Harry.

The liquid was white and creamy, Harry played with some of it between his fingers. Soon this warm substance would be inside of Albus. He placed one hand on Dumbledore's back and another on his instrument. He grasped the instrument in his hand, it was hard. 

"Ok Albus, this is going to hurt and there is nothing I can do to stop that, I'm sorry"

"Oh get on with it Harry, I can't wait any longer."

And then he did it. In one swift action Harry did it. Albus cried out in pain, "Harry," he moaned.

"Harry you fucking idiot, I thought you said you've done this before, that was the most pain I've ever experienced for an Insulin injection. I should have asked Hagrid to do it, at least he wouldn't have broken my arse in half, you fucking cunt."

"Albus, I'm s-sorry."

"Get the fuck out of my office loser."

And that was the last time Harry ever gave anyone an insulin injection, even his cousin. 


End file.
